A Bumpy Transformation
by SleepyBard
Summary: After a catastrophic encounter, Edward finally changes Bella. And the results are...Well, just read and you'll find out.
1. The Beginning of a Big Mistake

**Bella's Point of View**

* * *

I woke up, the way I woke up every morning, with Edward still humming my lullaby in my ear. Sensing that I was awake, he placed his cool lips against the back of my neck, whispering softly, "Morning."

"Morning," I mumbled back, still tired. I slowly twisted around, so I was facing him, and asked, "What did I say?"

"The usual, how much you loved me, telling me not to leave…" He looked thoughtful for a moment.

"What?" I asked him, not understanding the look on his face.

"Nothing. Come on, we'll be late for school if we stay in bed any longer." I blushed, and, when he placed his lips lightly against mine, I could feel myself blushing even more. He chuckled. Before I could blush any redder, I slid out of bed, mumbling about needing a human moment to him, before making my way towards my dresser, where my bag of toiletries was.

Grabbing it, I walked down the hall, towards the bathroom, knowing that Charlie must have left already. As soon as I opened the door, I quickly gotthe shower started, stripped off my clothes, and jumped in, letting the warm water relax my muscles.

Afterwards, I hurriedly brushed my teeth, attempting to comb my hair at the same time so I could finish quickly. With a towel securely tied around me, I made my way back to my room, only to see Edward not there.

I panicked, thinking he had left. I called his name, worry coating it like honey.

"Edward!"

"What's wrong Bella?" He called from downstairs.

I blushed again, knowing how utterly ridiculous I must have sounded.

"Nothing," I mumbled, knowing, althoughhe was downstairs, he had heard me.As soon as I finished changing, I stuffed my homework from on my desk into my book bag, and bounded downstairs, only to trip as I got to the last step.

Of course, Edward was there to catch me.

He laughed, clutching me to his chest. "What am I going to do with you?"

I tried to free myself, but it was useless. He kissed my forehead, then said, "Hurry, I put some cereal on the table."

I couldn't help but laugh, since cereal was the only _human_ foon he could make.

As soon as I finished eating, he put the bowl in the sink, before I even had a chanced to get up. It still amazed me how fast he could move.

When we got to his silver volvo, he opened the door for me, then slipped into the drivers' seat before I even sat down.

As we made our way to school, I asked him, "What are we doing after school?"

"Well, Carlisle has given me the honor of getting to take Jasper hunting, since I need to hunt again, and he still needs practice, so I'm afraid I can only give you a lift home. You'll be free for the rest of the afternoon. Don't worry," he added, sensing my disappointment "I'll be back by tomorrow". He was silent for a moment. "You're awfully quiet this morning. What's wrong?"

"Nothing really. Just thinking."

"Bella… I know what you're thinking about, and I'm going to say it again, before you bring it up. I will not change you."

My frustration flared. "Why not? I wish you would stop being so pigheaded, and just realize that it's what I want!"

He looked at me, his topazeyes turning darker. "Bella, don't you dare start! I will not-"

"What? Do the one thing I want more than you could possibly imagine? Edward, I love you. And I want to be with you. I don't care what I have to do, I want you in my life forever."

He took my hand in his, not saying anything. I realized we were already at school.

* * *

The moment I realized we had stopped, I pulled my hand away, a little swifter then I'd meant to. I opened the door before he could get to it, since we were at school, and he had to walk at 'human' pace. It was at times like these, that I got very mad at myself for trying to be more stubborn then Edward. 

I was about to make my way towards the school by myself, I had managed to get one step away from the car, when Edward's cool hand grabbed my wrist, and pulled me back.

He pushed me up against the side of the car, his eyes disecting my expression, no doubt, since he couldn't read my thoughts. I quickly dropped my gaze, knowing what would happen if I looked into his eyes.

"Bella..." I could just hear the exhasperation in his voice. He tilted my head up, so that I was forced to meet his eyes, then dropped both hands to my waist when he was satisfied he had my attention.

"Bella, please, I know how hard this must be for you to understand, but, just trust me when I say, it's for the best." Of course. Because he knew exactly what was best for me. Well, I guess he might have an _idea_, seeing as to how he had saved my butt about 3 or 4 times in the past year, but, I know I'm right. I had my whole argument planned, I was confident he would give in, I opened my mouth to start, closed it, then nodded. I know, sometimes, I can be such a coward. It didn't help, either, that I was staring into the most gorgeous eyes in the world at the particular moment.

I sighed, but he just smiled.

"Come on Bells, we're gonna be late". How could I have forgotten that we were at school? Oh yeah, because of Edward.

"Edward, you know it's really unfair when you cheat like that."

"I know." He pulled away, then slipped one arm around my waist, pulling me along.

He walked me to my first class, then faced me when got there, giving me a peck on the lips, pulling away before I could do anything. I blushed, and he laughed.

"I love when you blush."

"I know, and I hate it." I grumbled, which only made him laugh harder. Luckily, as I walked into the room, I found I was a few minutes early, thanks to Edward's insane driving. As I took my seat, I remembered I still had a free afternoon to do anything I wanted, well, almost anything. Hmm... Well, I still needed to pick up a few books, so maybe I could drive to Port Angeles. Yea, I'll just look around a bit, find a decent book store, buy a couple of books, and head home. At least this time, I'll know where _not _to look.

It sounded like a good idea to me at the time. Turns out, it wasn't.


	2. Uh Oh

Yay! Chapter 2! I'll have chapter 3 up sometime Monday, never fear!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight, as you've probably guessed.

* * *

The rest of the day past without incident. In fact, I was really surprised nothing bad happened. Yet.

Just as promised, Edward drove me home.

"So Bella, what do you plan on doing tonight without me?" he asked me once we were in the car.

"Oh come on, I survived 17 years on my own before I met you, I think I can handle one night alone." I replied back, only a little sharper than I intended.

He gave me an apologetic look. I was about to say something, when he leaned over and placed his lips very softly against mine. Before I could even react, though, he swiftly pulled away. I realized belatedly that I was home.

"Promise I'll see you tomorrow?" I knew I must have sounded a little desperate, but I couldn't help it.

"Of course." We both smiled at each other, but then I turned to open the door. I was just about to get out, when he grabbed my hand. I looked back, only to be met with a pair of very worried topaz eyes.

"Please be careful Bella. I'd like to come home and find you in one piece, alright?"

I could only scowl, but nodded. He just laughed.

"Love you."

"Hmm…I guess I love you too."

With that, I turned, got out, and promptly shut the door, making my way to the door. As I walked up the single step to the front door, I turned around, ready to wave, but he was already gone.

* * *

Knowing that Charlie wasn't home yet, I went upstairs, dropped my bookbag next to my bed, and dug beneath the mattress, until I found the money I had brought from Phoenix. Since I didn't have to pay for the truck, I had quite a bit of money, and now, I didn't even have to worry about gas either, since I always rode in Edward's Volvo.

I pocketed the money, knowing I wouldn't need the purse that was currently slung over the desk chair, and made my way downstairs. Since I couldn't call Charlie at work, I decided, against my better judgement, to leave him a note. I also had my cell phone with me, and left him the number in case he needed anything.

Finally, I was ready. Making my way to my truck with my key held out, I unlocked the door and swiftly got in, immediately locking the door. I didn't know why, but I had the strange feeling I was being watched, which was absolutely absurd, considering I was in small town Forks.

Although I had to go very slow, since I was driving a _slightly_ old truck, I made it to the highway in about 10 minutes, which was a record, considering it usually took me about 15 or 20. It took only 5 for Edward. Ugh, 20 minutes alone and I was already thinking of Edward. It was kind of pathetic how obsessed I was with Edward, but I guess that's what happens when you're in love.

The whole hour and half drive there was completely un-incidental. I had to stop for gas only once, since I left with an almost full tank, and although all the good radio stations had a lot of static in them, when I lowered the sound I could almost completely ignore it.

Finally, I arrived in Port Angeles.

* * *

I was hoping I wouldn't have to drive around like a complete idiot, looking for a parking spot, but I was in luck. I found a cheap parking garage (AN: Sorry, I don't know what those are called.:) where I was able to park my truck for only $5.20 and hour. Hopefully, I'll be able to find it again.

As I walked out, the feeling of being watched again crept over me, causing me to quicken my step. But as soon as I rejoined the busy throng people again, I relaxed. The tall city buildings weren't nearly as tall as in Phoenix, but having been away for so long, it felt nice to be in a city atmosphere again.

I had vowed to myself that I wouldn't get lost, and it was a promise I intended to keep. I knew if I found trouble again now the way had the only other time I had ever come here, Edward wouldn't be there to help. As I made my way to the boardwalk, I looked around at all the tiny stores, looking for anything that indicated books. Finally, I passed the same bookstore Jess had pointed out to me the first time I had come here. Since I was desperate, I decided to go in.

I pushed and jostled my way through the crowd until finally, I made to the entrance. I was just about to walk it, when I felt a cold hand grab my arm. Alarmed, I spun quickly around, only to look into the face of a woman, who looked like she was ready to cry.

I felt horrible, just looking at her face. So I did the only thing I could think of.

"What's wrong?" I put my hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her.

"It's my child! I can't find her, and no one seems to have seen her! Could you please help me find her?"

Oh no. My whole brain was yelling at me that it was a bad idea. But what do I say?

"Of course! Where was the last place you saw her?"

She grabbed my hand, pulling me with her while she spoke.

"I was looking at some clothes, and I told her not to go off too far, just stay around me, but, one minute she's here, the next, she's gone."

I was amazed that I wasn't seeing any tears yet. I mean, if I had lost my daughter, I'd be balling my eyes out. But that's just me of course.

"Don't worry, we'll find her." I tried to be soothing, but I don't think it was helping. It was only then that I started to notice we were heading away from all the stores and rushing people, towards the more deserted, downtown area. The same area where I got lost in the first time I had come here. I had a very bad feeling about this.

Hesitantly, I asked her, "Ma'am, are you sure this where you were when she got lost?"

She surprised me by laughing. One of those creepy laughs. Have said the words, uh oh, yet?

"Ma'am?"

She turned around, and to my disbelief, she had a look of such hatred, anger, and… jealousy, on her face, I was taken aback. I instantly stopped, taking one step back. The grip she had my hand was becoming quite painful, and, as I took another step back, she followed.

"What did he ever see in you?" she asked me. Okay, I was now freaked out, scared, _and_ confused. Not a very good combination.

"Excuse me?"

"What does Edward see in _you_? You're not very beautiful. Or smart. You're not even a vampire, like _us_." I could only stare at her in shock. I know, way to handle the situation, but the it just wasn't exactly sinking in. I tried to list everything she had just said in my mind. She knew Edward. She knew Edward and I were going out. She knew Edward and I were going out and that he was a vampire…What a second, didn't she say _us_ instead of _him_?

I still didn't say anything, and she continued, taking another step towards me, her hand becoming even tighter around my own, and, like the scaredy-cat I was, I took another step back.

"I had everything to give him. My love, my heart, _myself. _But he just couldn't ever look at me the way he looks at you. He never said the things he's said to you to me or done or showed me those things either. What is it about you that Edward loves so much, Bella? Is it your humanness?" She took another step toward me, and I realized that she had me in an alley. A dead end kind of alley, with only one opening, and fence at the end.

"I-uh…What? How do you know all that? Who are you?" Yes! I had finally found my voice, as weak as it was.

She laughed again, making me shudder. "Don't worry Bella. It doesn't matter. Because by tomorrow, you won't be Bella anymore. I will."

Uh oh.

* * *

Mwuahahahaha! I am so evil.

Lol. Not a very good cliffhanger, I know, but whatever, It's all I got. Don't worry, chapter 3 will be up sometime Monday. In the meantime, please review, so I know my work is appreciated. :)

**Please tell me what you think of this chapter. Too long? Too short? Boring? Too slow? Too fast? Anything. 8D**

* * *


	3. In Love

**DISCLAIMER:**

I don't own Twilight.

* * *

"What's wrong Bella? You seem a little _tense_." As she said that, she brought her face very close up to mine. Close enough for her breath to blow into my face as she spoke. I froze. It was the same delicious scent like Edward's. It wasn't as appealing as his was, but it was still amazing. It was only then that I took a good look at her eyes, since they were so close to mine. 

They were red. I realized the reason I hadn't noticed them before was because they weren't a light, blood red. They were dark, like maroon almost.

I am not afraid to admit, that I want my Mom. No, I take that back. I want _Edward._ At least he could actually do something. As the realization hit, me, it finally sunk in that I was in a dark, closed up alley with a _vampire_ literally 6 inches from my face, and by the sounds of it, she didn't like me very much. Oh crap.

My face must have shown her how I felt, because she smirked as she said "Is it finally coming clear to you Bella? What I am?"

"Who are you?" My voice was steady, but very, very soft, even to my ears.

For a split second, she almost looked surprised. Yes, I'm serious, surprised.

"You mean Edward didn't tell you about me?" She abruptly pulled her hand back. As I caressed my now red and bruised wrist with my other hand, I briefly thought of running for it. But of course, she could probably catch me. I looked back estimating the distance, but it was too far away for me to run. I'd probably trip anyway.

"I have to hand it to you, you're smart." Darn. "But what would be the point in running Bella? I know you're _dying_ to know who I am. And if you ran, I'd just catch you and kill you here, and where would the fun be in that? No, I need you very much alive for my plan to work. I-"

"And what would this 'plan' be?" That was definitely not the smartest thing to say to a crazy vampire. For a second, her face turned hideously angry, and I almost shrunk back in fear, but no way was I backing down now. Then her face cleared, and she went on as if I hadn't interrupted.

"Tell me, has Edward ever told you that he can read minds? Yes I'm sure he has. And that disgusting girl he calls a sister can see the future, while her annoying boyfriend can alter feelings, I'm sure he's mentioned that too. But since you know nothing about me, you obviously don't know what my ability is. Let me give you a hint. This isn't what I really look like."

Before I could even say anything, her skin changed, getting paler. Her whole body seemed to get thinner and taller, but what I was most focused on was her face. Before my eyes, her face grew slightly longer, thinner, her nose thin, almost perfect as though drawn. Her lips became fuller, and redder, which really surprised me. She stopped changing, but last was her hair. It was astonishing, to say the least. It went from short and slightly frizzy, to long, down to her waist, smooth like silk, and had a certain sheen to it. But was most breathtaking was that it was the purest black I had ever seen. I don't think I've ever seen hair that shade before, and right now, I hope to never see it again.

All in all, she was absolutely, breathtakingly, beautiful.

"Yes, I know what you're thinking. How could anyone say goodbye to someone as stunning as me? I still wonder what Edward was thinking…Oh, silly me, I forgot he never told you." I didn't even hear what she said next, since, I soon found out that her voice had also change. Although it wasn't nearly as silky and irresistible as Edward's, it was still more beautiful than any humans' I had ever heard.

"Excuse me?" It was the perfect way to ask her to repeat herself, but I had no choice. In a way, I kind of knew I didn't want to hear what she had to say, but it was to late now. And by the time she said it again, I felt my heart breaking.

"Edward and I were in love."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Yikes, that wasn't very long at all. I promise, next chapter will be huge. This was just away to get the story on track. Next chapter, everything really starts!Please still review. I'd love to hear some suggestions on what you'd like to see. I already know exactly where I'm going with this, since I've written most of my ideas down ina notebook, but anything to keep it interesting...

Anyways, sorry that was so short. And that I took forever to get it up. I didn't even realize I forgot to post it until someone e-mailed me today. Once again sorry!


End file.
